Percy Jackson:The Demigod of All Time
by xSupahGarlicNinjaxD
Summary: Percy Jackson and Grover find a very powerful demigod, but there is something very different about her which makes her a big threat, and they all are in for a surprise about this new half-blood,Jane. EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!
1. Chapter 1:We meet a new friend

**MUST READ****: This is another version of the lightning thief and Percy already beat the titan lord and this is also something familiar to the movie.**

…**.this is my first time uploading something in Fan Fiction so I hope you all enjoy it…..i know I know its not that good but hey, I try my best!**

**NOTICE****: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**

* * *

**

**Chaper 1 : Jane's POV**

My birthday was the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE. Yes I know I'm overreacting but hey, I'll explain everything to you but first, I want to introduce myself!

My name is Jane Allison**[my friend gave me ALL the names in this story]**, and yes, I just turned 15. Anyways, I go to Yancy Academy, a 'special' school for people with dyslexia and ADHD, so yeah….I get into trouble a lot, but hey, that's just my nature.

Moving on…..I have a best friend named Jason Renalin**[HA ANOTHER NAME FROM MA FWEND….except this one has purpose]** and he also has dyslexia and ADHD, and to me he is sorta my 'hero'. Yeah,yeah,yeah I know what you will say. "OOO! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" well yeah I kinda do…. Whenever I'm in trouble he is always there for me.

_I was in this dark room with nothing_**[OF COURSE SHE HAS CLOTHES]**_. Then suddenly, I heard a familiar voice whisper something to me in my head. The only thing I managed to hear was the words "brace yourself, Jane, everything is about to change, I will send help, but keep in mind, you are very different from others._

I woke up with a start and found me face to face with Jason. I could feel my face burning up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST FRIEND!" Jason said. I looked around and heard my step-mom cooking downstairs. "What time is it?"

"About 7:30." He replied. He studied my face and realized something was bothering me. "What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing," I lied

"Bad dream?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry, I promise I will always protect you." He said

I rolled my eyes "Whatever."

He chuckled "I'll meet you downstairs,"

When I went downstairs, I saw the table filled with food of all kinds, then I saw Jason sitting at the table eating, then he saw me.

"Hey, Jane! Hurry up and eat or I'll finish it up!" he yelled

I rolled my eyes again "Your such a fattie"

We both laughed and I sat down and joined him.

After we ate, we thanked my step-mom and headed for school. There we met our friend Grover Underwood at the cliff side.

"Hey guys!" he said "I want you to meet my friend, Percy Jackson."

**I Know it's short and it's not good but yeah i try my best...**


	2. Chapter 2:Dr Thorn is back

**MUST READ:****As I said in the last chapter that this is another version of the lightning thief and is similar to the movie. And I know that this story is not that good so yeah sorry bout that but this is my first fan fiction story so…enjoy!Oh, Right sorry guys, in the last chapter it was supposed to be her _step _mom. Sorry about my mistake, but I changed it.  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: ocean101 and xxThaliarocksxx for helping me find my mistakes  
**

**NOTICE:****I do not own Percy Jackson and so on….**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Percy's POV**

I was in my room taking a nap when Grover, the satyr, sent me an Iris Message.

"PERCY WAKE UP!" Grover yelled.

I sat up with a start. "YEAH WHAT, I'M UP!"

"Good! Look man, I need you to come to Yancy Acadamy," he said

"Why?"

"I found two."

"Two?" I asked "Parentage?"

"I don't know yet," Grover replied "but they are very powerful, especially the girl"

"Okay, so are there any monsters?"

"Yeah, you better come, quick."

"Okay, I'm coming, I'll meet you at the cliff side we used to hang out on."

"Okay hurry."

I drove to Yancy Academy and started up the stairs and met Grover at the cliff side. He was with two people, a girl about 15 and a guy about 16. The girl had dark brown hair and sparkling eyes, she seemed like the type of girl who is always very positive and kind, and the guy had dark black hair and dark brown eyes, I don't think it's a good idea to mess with him, judging by the expression on his face, he looks like a dangerous person. He looks like Edward Cullen looking after Bella from Twilight!

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my friend, Percy Jackson." Grover said.

"Hey," I said

"Hey, I'm Jane, Jane Allison," the girl said "and this is my friend, Jason."

The girl smiled at me and for a moment, she looked really familiar….

"Hey, umm, Grover, can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure," He said

"So, umm, Grover," I said "who is the monster?"

"Him," Grover said pointing at the middle aged guy near the doorway staring strait at Jane and Jason. Then he saw me.

"Wait," I said "is that, Dr. Thorn?"

Grover nodded nervously.

"Does he know?" I asked

"He suspects," he said "but he still isn't sure."

"Okay so we have to get them and go."

"Yeah,"

"Let's-" I looked back at the spot Jane and Jason once were, but instead, I found a purple backpack, the same one Jane was wearing.

"Oh, no." I said

"Percy," Grover said "There," he pointed at the edge of the cliff where I saw Dr. Thorn in full form looking strait down at Jane and Jason.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Jason yelled

Jane hid behind Jason with a terrified look on her face.

"Is that a..a..manticore?" Jane said

The manticore smiled. "Indeed I am young demigod."

Dr. Thorn still had a human face but, he had the body of a lion and a spiky tail that whips deadly thorns in all directions. Then he saw me and smiled.

"Well, nice to see you again," he said "say goodbye to your friends, Percy Jackson."

* * *

**Thank you everyone for all your help everyone :D**


End file.
